Karen Page
Karen Page es la secretaria del bufete de abogados de Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock. Biografía Union Allied Construction Acusada de asesinato Karen Page trabajó como secretaria para Union Allied Construction. Un día recibió por correo electrónico un archivo que contenía pruebas contundentes de los planes de lavado de dinero en Union Allied. Tratando de decirle a alguien acerca de lo que había descubierto, Page le pidió a Daniel Fisher, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo del departamento legal, reunirse en un bar cercano, creyendo que sería buen hombre en quien ella podía confiar. Los dos compartieron un par de copas pero en poco tiempo Page se sintió mareada y perdió el sentido. Al día siguiente, se despertó y se encontró en su apartamento cubierta de sangre de Fisher. Se quedó mirando fijamente al cadáver de él mientras sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. La policía entró a la fuerza en su apartamento y la arrestó mientras ella declaraba que no había cometido el crimen.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Conociendo a Nelson y Murdock Page fue llevada a la cárcel, donde fue recibida por Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock de la nueva firma de abogados Nelson and Murdock, quienes habían sido informados del caso por el Oficial Brett Mahoney. Se presentaron y explicaron sus intensiones de ayudarla, Page comenzó a sospechar de su experiencia, y ellos confesaron que habían estado operando oficialmente durante siete horas y ella sería su primer cliente. Cuando ella confesó que no tenía dinero para pagarles, Nelson intentó abandonar el caso, pero Murdock lo convenció para quedarse. Ella les contó su versión de los hechos y Murdock le dijo que él creía su historia y estuvieron de acuerdo en tomar el caso. Más tarde ese mismo día, Page dormía en su celda cuando el Oficial Clyde Farnum se coló detrás de ella y trató de asesinarla envolviendo una sábana alrededor de su garganta. Él estuvo pidiendo disculpas a ella mientras la estrangulaba. Negándose a morir, Page fue capaz de liberarse rasgándole los ojos a Farnum y tirándolo hacia atrás; ella entonces utilizó su única oportunidad de gritar para pedir ayuda. En una respuesta directa al intento de asesinato, y la falta de acusaciones contra ella, Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock fueron capaces de conseguir que Page fuera liberada de la cárcel por su propia seguridad. Page fue puesta en libertad bajo la custodia de Nelson y Murdock y fue llevada de vuelta a la oficina. Una vez allí y convencida de que ella estaba a salvo con ellos, les contó cómo obtuvo los registros financieros y su enfrentamiento con su jefe, aunque confesó que no había considerado las consecuencias de sus acciones durante ese tiempo. Page rompió en lagrimas cuando comenzó a hablar sobre la muerte de Daniel Fisher, debido que ella se sentía responsable de la muerte de ese hombre. Temiendo por su vida, Page pidió volver a su apartamento, pero Foggy Nelson la convenció de que era una mala idea y Matt Murdock ofreció su apartamento para que ella pasara la noche. En el apartamento de Matt Murdock, Page se cambió la ropa, debido que la de ella se había mojado en la lluvia. Ella se enteró de que Murdock había tenido un accidente a la edad de nueve años y perdió la vista. Murdock le preguntó a Page por qué no fue asesinada en su apartamento, ya que las personas que van tras ella no tendrían ninguna razón para mantenerla con vida a menos que tuviera algo de valor. En un intento de mantener a Nelson y Murdock a salvos de cualquier daño, ella mintió, diciendo que ella no tenía una copia del informe financiero. Murdock aparentemente le creyó y se fueron a dormir poco después. Conociendo al Hombre Enmascarado Creyendo que Murdock estaba dormido, Page regresó a su apartamento. Dentro de un orificio de ventilación en su cuarto de baño, Page agarró la unidad USB que contenía la copia del informe, pero fue emboscada por un hombre. Después de que el hombre tomó la unidad USB, se acercó a una inconsciente Page en un intento de matarla con un cuchillo, pero un hombre enmascarado entró y comenzó a pelear con él. Page observó como la pelea se volvió tan intensa que los dos cayeron desde la ventana a la calle de abajo. En última instancia, el hombre enmascarado ganó la pelea y recogió la unidad USB, con la promesa de llevarlo a las manos adecuadas; Page le dijo que confiara en nadie, por lo que el hombre enmascarado dijo que iba a liberar la información a todo el mundo. A la mañana siguiente, había una historia en New York Bulletin acerca de los informes financieros de Union Allied Construction. Trabajando para Nelson and Murdock Con la verdad expuesta y Page absuelta de todos los cargos en su contra, se reunió con Matt Murdock y Foggy Nelson para celebrar su victoria. Page cocinó una comida para ellos para darles las gracias por su ayuda. Tras señalar que desde el incidente en Union Allied Construction estaba sin trabajo, Page solicitó trabajo en Nelson and Murdock, prometiéndoles que trabajaría de forma gratuita. Fue contratada sin hacerle preguntas. Relaciones Aliados *Nelson and Murdock **Foggy Nelson **Matt Murdock *Elena Cardenas † *Daniel Fisher † *Ben Urich † *Brett Mahoney *Marci Stahl *Josie Enemigos *Union Allied Construction **McClintock † *Clyde Farnum † *Wilson Fisk *James Wesley † *Rance † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Estadounidenses